


First Kiss

by Yellowshirtgurl



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/pseuds/Yellowshirtgurl
Summary: Prompt from SSSWhat was Shane and Ryan’s first kiss like? Who initiated it? Where’d it take place? Was there anyone else there or was it just them?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you watcherswatchers for the beta.

Ry,you were so scared that day

I had helped you when your fear took you over

But somehow that day was different

You were more scared than normal

I made a funny joke about lighthouses looking phallic and that didn’t help

You walked towards me and,oh boy,I panicked

With teary eyes you looked at my arms and I opened them so I could hug you

Oh Ryan,I was so gone for you for such a long time but when you started to nuzzled your face in my chest,

The only thing I could do was hug you

I hugged you with all the strength that I have

You hugged me back and that wasn’t enough for you Ry

The crew was taking the things to the car

I could feel that my shirt was starting to get damp with your tears

And to be fair your tears almost made me cry,but for a different reason

Ryan, I had loved you for so long

I tried to silence your tears,rubbing your back and making comforting noises

Those things seemed to helped you a little bit

When you left my embrace,it felt weird

Long fingers traced your face,swiping the tears away

You always looked so graceful

Your eyes had the power to hold the universe in them

I got closer to you

My lips touched your lips

You kissed me back with love

You kissed me again

And I was so thankful for that

I’m still happy you kissed me back

I wouldn’t known what do after the kiss if you didn’t kissed me back

Ry, I was so ready to kiss you thousand times more


End file.
